Jealousy
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: Jealousy is a potent dieases that attacks the mind and stomach crippling them both until you can't see straight can only think the worst of people and can't see how much of a fool your being. And sometimes it can lead to the greatest discovery, bday fic.


_Ahhhhhhh (runs in circles and bangs head on desk) I'm so sorry Jelly, I was sure your birthday hadn't come yet, and then I saw the reminder that said it was on the 11th shit, I'm so late with this i apologise proufusly._

_I had this all written up for your birthday and all ready to post on your birthday but no o o o o o o o o oo o o o o, im such a dodo, i can't believe i forgot, im sorry. I hope this makes up for it though._

_And if in doubt blame Kai, so it's all Kai's fault that this is late._

_(hands Jelly mountain full of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies) Enjoy sweetie, and i hope you had an amazing birthday. Love you._

* * *

Clad in only a pair of dark blue boxer shorts Kai sighed heavily as he paced back and forth in the small living room, of the equally small two bedroom apartment. He couldn't fathom it, why he was feeling like this. It was totally out of character for him.

Without really menaing too, his gaze moved to the round analog clock that hung on the wall before the entrance to the small kitchen. It was now 1:05 am, exactly one minute had passed since he had last looked at the clock. Growling, he ran a hand through his already dishiveled hair before bunching his hands into tight fists.

He had tried many times, to stop pacing, to go to bed and to sleep. But panic gnawed at him like a starving dog with a bone. Questions ran through his mind playing on a broken record that he just couldn't shut off. 'where is he?' 'why is he so late?' 'did something happen to him?' 'I hope he's ok.'

Glancing at the clock the time hadn't even changed, as his expression grew fierce accusations stormed into his mind shutting off the mindless questions that circled his brain. 'he's off whoring himself out to someone else' 'can't even stay faithful' 'doesn't give a crap about me, or this relationship' 'so he thinks he can just go out and fuck someone else and i'll stay idly home like a good lil house bitch'

Glancing once more at the clock which had slowly ticked over to 1:06, he hurried over to their shared room and pulled on pants and a shirt before shoving feet into shoes he found laying at the end of the bed. Marching back into the living room with grim determination he searched for his car keys before remembering that he gave them to _him. _Cursing, Kai stopped and had to think about how he was going to go about this.

Before he could come up with a good enough plan he heard keys in the lock just seconds before the door opened to reveal his gorgeously tanned raven haired boyfriend looking at him perplexed. Kai stood frozen, guilt flashing across his features before he cooly tried to school them into a mask of indifference.

Rei lazily raised an eyebrow as he sauntered into the room, something he had picked up from living with Kai for 8 months. A smirk appeared slowly on his lips as he surveyed Kai's almost deer in headlights look. He was trying to cover it up but Rei had seen it the moment he opened the door. "What are you doing?" He asked casually, speculatively.

Kai shrugged the simple movement making every muscle in his shoulders ripple. Closing the door behind him Rei slowly aproached Kai the way you'd aproach a snarling lioness trying to protect her cubs. "Why are you still up Kai? I thought you had to get up early for work."

Kai glanced towards their bedroom trying to work out the quickest escape route possible. Rei chuckled low in his throat as he moved closer to Kai. He had never seen the master of the phoenix act like this before. Like he had been doing something he shouldn't have. "Are you trying to escape Kai?"

Kai's gaze shot back to Rei so fast he was surprised he didn't get whiplash, laughing, Rei traced Kai's jaw gently with the tip of one finger. "Are you going to answer my questions?" Kai's gaze stayed firmly away from Rei's, instead choosing to admire the gorgeous view out the window, which during the daylight showed nothing but the bricks on the building next door.

Shaking his head Rei pulled away from Kai and set his bag down on the couch before removing his shoes and jacket. Kai stood still as a statue in the middle of the living room, he couldn't bear to have Rei think that he didn't trust him but . . . a part of him couldn't understand why Rei was so late when he said he'd be home at 11:00. Why couldn't he have called to let him know?

Breaking out of his reverie he turned towards Rei, who was just entering their room. "I hope you enjoyed it Rei cos your not getting any from me, not any more." Rei paused in the doorway to their room, turning to face Kai with a puzzled expression on his face. "What are you talking about?"

Snarling Kai closed the distance between them, "you know exactly what I'm talking about so don't even think to lie to me." Rei studied the furious face before him, he had no idea what Kai was talking about. Why would he want to have a baby shower with Kai? "Kai, I have absoloutly no idea what your on about."

Curling his hand up into a tight fist he punched the wall beside the door frame, "don't fucking play with me Rei, I'm not stupid." Frowing Rei had to think hard, he couldn't come up with anything that could have possible pissed Kai off to this extent. The only thing they had done this morning was make love before Kai went off to work and then again when Kai came home from work before he had to leave for the baby shower.

Rei placed a hand on Kai's shoulder, "Kai," he said slowly trying not to anger the already furious man before him, "I'm sorry for whatever it is that has you in such a crappy mood, but I really have no idea what your talking about."

Kai pulled away from Rei and moved to the living room where he started pacing, again. Running his hands through his hair he grabbed fistfulls and pulled hard. Rei stared wide eyes as the Kai he once knew was transformed into a raging beast that couldn't control himself.

And then it came to him, hit him like a ton of bricks. He started laughing, he couldn't help it, it was just so damn obvious he didn't know why he hadn't seen it before. Kai turned, his eyes blazing with fire as he looked upon Rei as he clutched at his sides and laughed hysterically. He couldn't see what was so funny and was about ready to go over there and punch him when Rei stood up and still laughing, moved towards him.

Controlling himself until all that was left was a wide grin Rei placed his hands upon Kai's shoulders, "can't you see Kai?" Narrowing his eyes and pursing his lips Kai shook his head, "see what?" he managed to growl out between clenched teeth.

"Oh Kai, you have nothing to be jealous about. I love you, besides everyone knows I'm gay, and it was just a baby shower, full of girls and one gay guy."

Kai's face paled at Rei's words, "You. Love. Me?" Rei smiled, "yea Kai, I do." All of Kai's anger was forgotten as a low burning fire began smoldering in his veins, pulling Rei to him he crushed their lips together in a heated kiss that left them both breathless and hot.

"Love you too, Rei" Kai mumbled as he crushed their lips together again.

* * *

_Alrighty there it is, your birthday fic Jelly. I hope you like it, and really truely so sorry for it being so bloody late._

_Reviews? _

_Phoenix/Turkey_


End file.
